Big Brother and Lover
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: Pink. Dragon. Lover. Keys. Leo. Brother. Rent. Dream. Bed. Kisses. Tickle. Spirit Language. Plue. Confused? Enter! XD


F**airy Tail - Big Brother and Lover.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Pink. Dragon. Lover. Keys. Leo. Brother. Rent. Dream. Bed. Kisses. Tickle. Spirit Language. Plue. Confused? Enter! XD

* * *

_**Big Brother and Lover**_

* * *

Natsu sleeps peacefully on Lucy's bed, snoring and curled, while the owner of the bed sitting on her chairn hugging the spirit of Canis Minor, Nikola, or casually called Plue. She's thinking, watching the pink haired dragonslayer who looks like having no problems in his life, while she's had to think hard about her rent.

"Aaahhh~ he's surely so carefree... No need to think about anything.. I'm so jealous of him..." Lucy yawned.

* * *

"That's because he's a dragon-son," a familiar masculine tone resounding behind her back.

She turned, and spotted her feminist big brother there.

"Loki-nii!" Lucy called. "You surprised me".

"Am I? Sorry, lil princess. Didn't meant to, honestly," he apologized to his sister.

* * *

Leo stands against the wall, leaning his shoulders on it with his hands in his pocket. "But, its only natural for him to be carefree," Loke says.

"Why is it natural?" Lucy asked, tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"Uh-huh. Since he's raised and told anything by Igneel. He's rarely made contact with people, right? That's why he's naturally having dragonized nature, such as reckless style, hot-headed one. And since he's still teenager, he still had his puberty season instead of the mating season, when he'd confessed you, last season," Leo explained.

"Oh! I get it! But, even he's like that, I..." She hung up her words, feels embarassed even for Loki the Leo who'd she pretend to be her big brother. "But, I love you too, Loki-nii!" She cheered.

"Hey, I'm your bigbro," Loke raised his left eyebrow. "You loved him, yeah~?" He answered, grinning prankly.

* * *

Lucy gasped. Well, that's true (/°/)/°.

"...mmmm... Yumm..." Natsu mumbled. "Lu.."

Lucy strands her hair, opened her ear to hear his mumble more, smiled. 'Cute,' she thinks.

"Lucy~" Natsu moaning, α light blush over his ear. "...Mrfhrmrfmhfhrhfmmffrhrhrhm...".

"Wow, he's mumbling your name," Loke commented.

* * *

Α bunch of pink hair curled, to a deeper sleep. Lucy caressed his sakura hair, saying 'Quite soft for a guy's hair'.

"Lu.. cy..." Natsu hugged a bolster, and punches his forehead to it.

"Just what kind of dream is he having now?" Lucy blushed. "What was he says anyway?" She added.

"Puu~n pupuuun!" Plue replied.

"Really?" Loke asked Plue, curious.

"Pupuuu~n puun!" Plue nodded.

"What?" Lucy's confused.

Leo's chuckled, "It something about your rent, love, and mission," he says.

"Wha...?" She can't help blushing deeper at the word 'Love'.

"Hey. You're his girl, right? Why are you feeling embarassed?" Leo raised his shoulders, twisted expression.

"But , well, I'm, uh... "Lucy flushed, which leads her brother Loke laughed out loud.

* * *

"Lucy... LET'S GO ON A MISSION!" Suddenly Natsu popped out from her bed, jumping out from his sleep.

Lucy's eyes, Loke and Plue, all widened in shock. So does Natsu himself. They're all surprised.

"So...Sorry... " he bowed, but seconds later grinned like an idiot as usual.

"Ahahahahah! Silly Natsu~" Lucy teased him, tickles him on his face, making him blushed.

"Me? No! " he resisted, tickling her back.

"... suppose that we'll be intruders, so it's time to go, Plue! " Loke grabbed Plue, poofing their way back to the Spirit world.

"Ahahahahhahahahhahahha! " they're both laughed, tickled each other and suddenly tripped by the bedcover.

"Auw! " Lucy bounced to the bed, and realized Natsu was on top of her, she blushed.

* * *

Natsu chuckled, hugged Lucy closer and tighter to him. He inhaled her hair, humming happily.

"Na...Natsu..? " she called.

"Yeah, Luce? "

"I heard your mumblings... " she said. "What kind of dream did you just having? "

"Ah.. Er... Nothing... " But he blushed.

"Aww. Tell me, " she demanded. "Or... " she steadying her tickling poses.

"Oookaay~ I dreamed about us, we're gone on the mission, and all i think is just about your safetiness and your rent... " he chuckled, playing her blonde hair.

"Tell-me-more," she smiled, grabbed Natsu's scarf and playing it. "What mission?".

"Well... uh.. er.. I'm being a fire dragon and protecting you as the royal family princess. But then, still in your princess form, you yelled at me to beat a huge black dragon

to get the mission's reward, and it's for your rent..." he looked quite guilty. "Sorry hehehe".

"Ahahaha!" Lucy laughed. "A rich princess won't yelled for a rent!" She grinned, so does Natsu."I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail, not a pricess!" She smiled, kissed his cheeks.

"Ahaha, sorry Luce," he put his tongue out. Natsu patted her head, and kissed her cheeks.

* * *

"Well, honestly, that's kind of cute," Lucy commented. "Love you, my Fire Dragon!" she hugged his neck.

"Love you much much more, Princess," Natsu teased her.

"I'm not princess!" she protested, blowed her cheeks.

Natsu giggled before pressing his lips to Lucy's. "But, still, you're a princess of my heart..." he hugged her tightly, and locking their lips again.

"A princess of MINE," he exclaimed.

"Yes. YOURS," she blushed.

* * *

YAAAAY A NatxLu Oneshot and it's mine xDDDDD

How does it taste? ;p

RnR pretty pleaaasseee xD


End file.
